Yaten No Omoi [1]
by YumiChan
Summary: Yaten doesn't understand why Seiya cares for this girl....why does he risk his life for her? And yet, now, he finds himself loosing himself at the sight of Tsukino Usagi...
1. Default Chapter

Yaten No Omoi   
Chapter 1  
Shinjitakunakatta  
-I didn't want to believe-  
  
  
Well this is my first fic with Yaten as the main character. This is just something   
I thought of as I was watching one of the episodes of stars. To all Yaten and Minako fans,   
I'm sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a Yaten and Minako fic, but I still hope you   
will read this with an open mind. And I must say, there are a few Japanese expressions in   
here, but I have translated all of them, so no fear. ^_^  
  
' ' = Yaten is thinking to himself. ('')  
"" = talking  
  
The first part is in the first part of the stars season when the lights and girls   
didn't know each others' identities. The rest takes place in the stars season after the   
episode of the amusement park, where Usagi went to see the concert of the three lights   
even though was forbidden to by the outers. Remember, Seiya is injured.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailormoon or Yaten -_-;; So don't get all vexed and   
sue me and take all my money. K thanks.   
  
  
Translations:  
  
  
Doushite - why?  
  
Nani - what?  
  
Baka - stupid  
  
Konekochan - nickname that Haruka uses for Usagi.  
  
Mabushi - bright  
  
Mabushisugiru - too bright/warm  
  
Ginga - temple  
  
E? - what? / Huh?  
  
Ne - a fragment used to get the attention of someone.  
  
Onegai - please  
  
Yamette- stop  
  
Doukashiteru - something is wrong with me  
  
Soudane - yes / I agree  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Demo - but  
  
Jya ne / jya matta - bye / see you later  
  
SHinjitakunakatta - I didnt want to beleive  
  
  
*********** *******  
  
  
"Odango, ne how'd you do on the test?"  
  
Usagi turned to face Seiya. Her lips turned downwards to form a frown.  
  
Seiya gave out a laugh and held up his paper to reveal the 100 that was written in   
bright red.  
  
Usagi looked up in amazement.  
  
"Well, if you want, I could tutor you, you know, enlighten you with my superior   
knowledge."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Doesn't sound like one who was about to be held back a few   
days ago."  
  
"That was because of the musical!" He was only met with a mocking smile,   
  
"It was!"  
  
  
  
  
Yaten sat back in his seat watching the two bicker. 'Why does Seiya bother with   
such a girl?'  
  
  
********** ***********  
  
(1 month later, when the Starlights and Sailormoon know each other identities.)  
  
  
  
"Seiya, Ill leave this medicine on the counter."  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Take one every six hours with plenty of water."  
  
"Thanks Taiki.. - -" He suddenly had a pain in his head.   
  
"Seiya, are you okay?"   
  
He lifted his head up and propped it up on the pillow beneath him.  
  
  
  
*"Its because you tried to save that girl!"* Yaten said making himself noticed.  
  
  
  
"Yaten.."   
  
Seiya grew silent.  
  
"Really Seiya, I don't understand what you were thinking!We have more serious   
things to be dealing with.." He shifted his eyes to the bandages that covered his head.   
"What's so important about her.."  
  
"Yes, I agree, it seems all she is, is an interference, causing such an injury."  
  
"It was MY will, it's not her fault!"  
  
Yaten gave an exhausted sigh, "Seiya, will you please put your feeling aside, we   
have a mission."  
  
Taiki gathered the pile of papers on the desk trying to avoid another argument as   
much as possible. "We have an appearance on a show, I have another appearance in a   
documentary as a host in the evening, so I will be a little late but Yaten will be back   
in the afternoon." Taiki followed by Yaten walked towards the door. "Don't forget to take   
the painkillers."  
  
******** ************  
  
The two walked out from the studio.   
  
"I have another program after this." Taiki turned to Yaten, "What will you be   
doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Good, you can see how Seiya is doing." He turned towards the car. "Then, Ill see   
you when I get home. Do try not to get in a fight."  
  
****** **********  
  
Yaten slumped down on the bench. He could hear the giggling of the small children   
playing in the sandbox. He didn't want to go home, just yet. He had too many things to   
think about. His Princess. Why wasn't she answering their repeated messages to her?   
We sing everyday, for her, and yet we have no replies. Was she okay? Or maybe she was,   
she was... He shook his head in vain, hoping it would clear his mind from those thoughts.   
He didn't want to think of the other possibilities. ...Where was she - -  
  
He felt a shove on his leg.  
  
He looked down to meet a small girl.   
  
  
  
The girl looked up at the blank expression that lay on the face of the young man   
and smiled. "Chibi Chibi?"  
  
  
  
"Chibi Chibi-??" Usagi looked in all directions, "Chibi Chibi, where'd you go?   
Chibi Chib - -"   
  
She stopped in her tracks. She had found herself standing in front of one of the   
most people she would not have wanted to meet that day.   
  
  
  
Yaten stood up and gathered his things.   
  
"Wait.."  
  
He walked past her.  
  
"I want to apologize."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"For the injury. I didn't mean to cause..." Her voice trailed off. "Is he any   
better? I haven't seen him since the concert, when he fainted.."  
  
  
Her face showed true concern.   
  
That was what *really* angered him.  
  
And he broke the silence that he had continued.   
  
  
  
  
"Obviously not. Its none of your business anyway."  
  
"I - -I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do.."  
  
"The best thing you could do is to stay away."  
  
He didn't know what she was thinking. He sensed from the silence that she finally   
understood that she could do nothing. He started to walk away and turned his head towards   
the back of Usagi. "Seiya wa yappari baka da. (is stupid for falling for a girl like   
you)"  
  
************ *******************  
  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing..?" Yaten opened the door to his room.  
  
  
  
"No - -Nothing." He hastily laid the receiver back on the table.   
  
"Seiya.." He put his hands over his head in an exhausted expression.  
  
"Sorry, doukashiteru..."  
  
  
Yaten couldn't believe how blind Seiya was becoming. 'It was that girl, that girl   
has been brainwashing him.' He grabbed his jacket and umbrella.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the convenience store."  
  
  
He walked through the rain. Each step becoming faster than the one before. He was   
furious, these earthlings, and their stupid ... He turned the corner, he was sure her   
house was near here, the Tsukino residence.  
  
  
*Tsukino*  
  
  
'This house.'   
  
He rang the doorbell.   
  
The door opened.  
  
"Chibi chibi?"  
  
He knelt down. "Where is your sister?"  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"YOUR SISTER.."  
  
"Chibi....Hika, Hikawa Ginga!"  
  
"Hikawa Ginga?"  
  
********** ******************  
  
  
"Usagi It's starting to rain hard, please come in."  
  
But she wasn't listening. She just kneeled and clasped her hands together and   
was ..chanting.  
  
  
  
'What was she doing?'  
  
  
  
"Usagi Please. Its dark, and its freezing, at least take a rest..."  
  
  
  
  
  
But she wasn't listening; she just kept mumbling words under her breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
And the rain began to fall harder.   
  
  
  
  
"Usagi, you'll catch a cold.."  
  
  
  
'What was she doing in her school uniform..?'  
  
  
  
"Usagi you cant keep this up forever! You've been doing this ever since you got   
home from school.."  
  
  
  
'What is this..?'  
  
  
  
But she wasn't listening.  
  
And the rain grew harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't know what made him, but he did.   
  
He walked, not understanding how, or what made his legs move.   
  
When he realized it, he was next to her.  
  
  
  
  
"Please kamisama (god) look after Seiya."  
  
  
'What?'  
  
  
"It was all my fault."  
  
  
'Stop..'  
  
  
  
"I know he's not the most modest person. He could even be arrogant sometimes.."  
  
  
  
'Stop...'  
  
  
  
  
"But he's a good guy."  
  
  
  
Her hair wasn't in those 'odangos' as Seiya always called her. The rain had been   
so hard, her hair was in array and tangled, her golden hair fell on the ground and shifted   
ever so lightly every few seconds.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei walked up from behind her and tried to cover her with a sweater.   
  
But it just slid off her shoulders.  
  
"Please, it was all my fault.."  
  
  
  
'What gives *you* the right..'  
  
  
  
"Onegai Kamisama.."  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. 'Why..?'  
  
The rain made a faint sound every time a drop fell upon slender her body.   
  
  
  
  
  
And then, all sound stopped.  
  
And not one drop of water fell upon her.  
  
  
  
"Please .. Kamisama - -" She looked up to see what had happened.  
  
"Yatenkun.."  
  
  
  
Now the rain fell upon himself.  
  
  
  
"Doushite..?"  
  
"Kamisama will always answer to our wishes. You told me to stay away from him, so   
I am." She looked up into his emerald green eyes. "I found another way I could help him,   
I'm praying to our kamisama."  
  
He couldn't understand.   
After he had said all those things.   
But most, he didn't understand why he was holding out his umbrella for her.   
Why was he getting himself wet?  
  
'She's brainwashing him. She's an interference.'  
  
'Its all her fault.'  
  
  
  
There wasn't a doubt in her smile.  
  
  
  
  
'It was all her fault.'  
  
  
  
  
Her smile, so innocent.   
  
  
  
  
  
She began coughing,  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi!"   
  
  
  
Her smile, even in the midst of the rain, was shining.  
  
  
  
'All her fault."  
  
  
  
"Usagi. Are you okay!?"  
  
  
  
'All her...'  
  
  
  
  
All the strength from her body seemed like they were being stolen. She couldn't   
lift her head up anymore. Her head was so heavy..  
  
  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
  
  
'All..'  
  
  
  
  
"Yatenkun."  
  
  
  
  
'All her fault... then why did I catch her when she fell?'  
  
  
  
  
"We need to get her indoors, follow me." Rei led the way inside the ginga.  
  
  
  
'Its all her fault...then why am I carrying her in my arms?  
Why are my legs moving?   
Why am I following this girl?   
Why am I helping them?   
Why am I carrying such a heavy girl...?   
So heavy...'  
  
  
  
*********** **********  
  
He sat on the cushion beneath him.   
  
"Yatenkun, here." He was handed a towel. "Dry yourself with this, Let me get a   
warm blanket for Usagi."  
  
  
He held the towel in his hand.   
  
  
"No...I need to keep praying."  
  
  
He held it tighter.  
  
  
"Usagi, please. Just rest."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
  
And tighter.  
  
  
'What was wrong with this girl? Why was she doing this?'  
  
"Demo, Reichan, Seiya.." She covered her hands with her shaking hands.  
  
"Baka.."  
  
Usagi and Rei turn to the voice, so low as if a whisper.  
  
  
"Baka...." He looked up at Usagi. "Why are you so stupid?" He got up and   
made a fist. "Its none of your business!"   
  
  
"Yamette Yatenkun!" Rei was afraid he was going to hit Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Why..? Why are you smiling?"  
  
  
"Because, I can tell how much you care for Seiya."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because of your tears."   
  
She lifted a finger to wipe the stray of a tear that fell down his cheek.  
  
  
  
And he let the towel fall from his hands.  
  
  
  
******** ***********  
  
  
"I'm going to call a taxi."  
  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He couldn't stay any longer.  
  
"e? Yatenkun, wait.."  
  
He got up and shut the door behind him.  
  
********* ************  
  
  
"Yaten, where were you?" Taiki looked up from his book as Yaten opened the door   
to their apartment.  
  
He didn't want to talk.  
  
"Yaten?"   
  
He took off his shoes.  
  
"Yaten? I thought you would be home by now."  
  
  
"The convenience store."  
  
  
Taiki gave him a look. "For three hours?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
He shut the door behind him.  
  
He didn't bother to change; he just laid himself on his bed.  
  
The rain hadn't stopped yet.  
  
He put his hands over his face.  
  
He could still hear the rain.  
  
  
  
"That girl," He paused to take a breath. "Mabushisugiru....."  
  
  
  
********** ************************  
  
  
  
"Konekochan, are you okay?"  
  
"Harukasan, Michirusan."  
  
"We heard you caught a cold last night."  
  
"that you fainted in the rain..?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled. She paused knowing that her next sentence would cause a   
problem. "Yatenkun carried me inside."  
  
Their features tightened. "We told you ..."  
  
"Harukasan, don't worry."   
  
And with that, the woman fell silent.  
  
"Haruka, we should go, let her have sometime to rest."  
  
"Soudane.."  
  
  
  
  
"Jya matta Harukasan, Michirusan."  
  
"Rei look after her."  
  
"Hai Michirusan."  
  
"Don't let 'them' come near her while were gone."  
  
"Harukasan.."  
  
  
She watched as they drove off.  
  
  
"How rude.."  
  
  
"Yatenkun."  
  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I just came to get my jacket I left here yesterday."  
  
*********** ****************  
  
"Usagi!? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, Reichan. I'm fine now."  
  
"You should be sleeping."  
  
"No I'm ..okay." She looked up to meet the eyes of Yaten.   
  
  
  
"I came to get my jacket." He scanned the room.   
  
  
  
"Oh, yes hold on, Ill bring it." Rei left the room.  
  
  
  
"Are you ..okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for yesterday, if you hadn't...then.."  
  
"You should be.. I don't like physical exertion, especially carrying little girls   
who eat too much junk food."  
  
"Demo, ureshikatta (but, I was happy)"  
  
"Well duh, you would be down with influenza by now if I didn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yatenkun why don't you like me?"  
  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
  
"Because Seiya likes you."  
  
"E?"  
  
"And he's getting himself hurt over it." His eyebrows arched. "We have more   
important things to be doing, a mission. And Seiya has the Prin - -" His voice trailed   
off.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't expect that. He didn't expect to hear 'I'm sorry' from her. No, she   
should've said it, she was right to say it, because it was her fault, it was all her fault  
...Mabushi..  
  
  
"But I might just be starting to see why Seiya has such an interest in you."  
  
"e? What?"  
  
"Kagayaiteru (you're shining) So much more than us maybe."  
  
"That's not true, you guys are shining.. to find your princess, am I right?"  
  
"Why.." He thought to himself. 'Seiya, baka, you told her.'  
  
  
  
"Seiya once said that you resemble our princess."  
  
  
  
"Me..?"  
  
"Maybe its true.."  
  
"Thank you, Yatenkun."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Accepting me."  
  
"Who ever said that?" He smiled and got up as Rei brought in his jacket.  
  
"Jya ne."  
  
He didn't look back as he said his goodbye.   
  
"Ill walk you to the gate." Rei gathered her shoes.  
  
"No its okay."  
  
"Its on my way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yatenkun, I was listening to your conversation with Usagi.."  
  
She was afraid he was upset with the pause he took.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were nice to her,.. I just wanted to thank you for that.''  
  
"It seems Seiya is feeling better. Maybe the praying really did help." He looked   
up and smiled. A real smile, not one of those fake ones he would show for the audience   
that was watching him on television, but one he really meant. "Jya matta."  
  
  
  
******** *************  
  
"Yokattadesune (its great) that you're feeling better."  
  
"Arigato Taiki, Yaten, I caused a lot of trouble."  
  
"Really, you did!"  
  
"Yaten." Taiki has a sweatdrop.  
  
"But I'm glad you're okay..." He looked up at the ceiling. "It might be because of   
that girl."  
  
"e? ....Odango?"  
  
"Nevermind." He said smiling to himself. "We need to get ready, well be late for   
the radio program."  
  
"That's right, let me get changed." Seiya went in a hurry to his room.  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please don't mention that girl's name in front of Seiya, he might get ideas." He   
looked sharply at Yaten. "I hope you're not falling for her too."  
  
"Of course not, do I look stupid?"  
  
"You're right, sorry, there's just been too much going on." He got up from his   
chair. "I'm going to go start the car. Come out when you guys are ready."  
  
He shut the door behind him.  
  
  
'Me, fall for that girl? ...stupid..'  
  
  
  
*********** ***************  
  
to be continued.   
  
So, what do you think? Email me with your thoughts! ^_^   
email: xxxyumichanxx@aol.com  
www.geocities.com/starlight_no_nagareboshi  
  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Usagi and Seiya Together Again  
Kinmokusei  
  



	2. Yaten No Omoi - Chapter 2 - I didnt want...

Yaten No Omoi  
Chapter 2  
Omoidashitakunakatta  
-I didn't want to Remember-   
  
  
Thank you all for all the positive feedback. ^_~ I read all of them and tried to   
incorporate suggestions in this chapter. ^^ This chapter deals with Yaten's past and his   
trust dilemma. The flashbacks are from Yaten's past. The present and the past interchange   
and he gets flashbacks of his childhood on kinmoku. It might be a little confusing, but   
bear with me. ^___^ (please? Hehe) Oh, and for all of you who are wondering. Most of my   
story is based on the anime, but some might be slightly based on the manga. And towards   
the end of this chapter, I'm sure you will recognize the scenes from the anime, when Taiki   
and Yaten tied to obtain the incense burner from Chibi Chibi.  
  
  
Omoidashitakunakatta - I didn't want to remember  
  
senshi - sailor soldier  
  
Ne - a way of getting someone's attention, or just a fragment that is put in front of a   
sentence when talking to someone.  
  
Tsuki no Princess - Princess of the Moon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sailormoon. All characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and the   
big company people. ^^;; Just writing a fic because I love her story. Please don't sue   
me. ^_^  
  
  
  
******* ************  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Mother, don't you want me to be with you?"  
  
"Don't you want me to be your daughter?"  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
*********** ******************  
  
"ten?"  
  
"Yaten!?"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"...."  
  
Taiki placed a hand on his temples. "We need to make a visit to the high school   
today, have you forgotten?"  
  
"Not..yet."  
  
"Try to hurry."  
  
  
*********** **********  
  
"Well it's a shame that you guys wont be able to be attending school as much as we   
had planned on."  
  
"My apologies, we had intended on attending school on a regular basis but.."  
  
"No need to explain. We understand, you guys are at a busy stage in your career."  
  
"Thank you for your understanding. We all wanted to continue our classes. We will   
have a private tutor with us, so we will try not to be late in our studies."  
  
"We hope not."  
  
"Thank you again for your concern."  
  
"We will be expecting you back at our school soon."  
  
****** ***********  
  
"Why'd we have to come all the way over to the school, we could've just asked our   
manager to call them." Yaten yawned as they walked through the halls of their school.   
  
"Matters like these should be handled in person." Taiki answered as he sorted   
through the documents, the principal had given them."It is a shame we are going to be   
missing studies." He added as they stopped to look into their classroom.  
  
"Taiki." Yaten had a sweat drop. "You and your studies."  
  
"It really is a shame. I wish we could attend school." Seiya added longingly as   
he scanned the room.  
  
"But, it is a good decision. We need to keep our distance from these earth   
senshi." Yaten said automately with almost no emotion in his voice. Not knowing if he   
really meant it, but he felt he had to say it. He had to...  
  
Seiya looked at the two.  
  
  
And so Taiki and Seiya began to bicker.  
  
Usually he would be included in the debate, but not today.   
  
And so their voices began to fade out.  
  
And then he felt a warmth.  
  
A light.  
  
  
  
  
"I forgot something, Ill catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Huh? Yaten..."  
  
  
  
  
He followed the light.   
  
Down the halls.  
  
Up the stairs.  
  
And he found himself on the roof of the school.  
  
  
"To my beloved, Mamochan, how are you? I hope everything is well. I am...doing   
fine. Annual testing has started, and I am, well, dealing. Lately, so much has been   
happening, I wish you were here, maybe it wouldn't be as difficult then." She took a   
breath and as if she had lifted a great strength of courage and continued with her letter.   
"Why haven't you been giving me any replies? I know you're busy, but when you have time..   
Sometimes I feel like - " She took a pause, and thought for a moment. She took her pencil   
and erased the last few sentences of her letter.  
  
  
"No replies?" He commented in a mocking tone.  
  
Usagi looked angrily at Yaten as she clumsily slid the paper under her school   
papers. "What, what do you want?" Her defensive features loosened.   
  
"You guys came today."  
  
"Actually, we came to announce that we wouldn't be attending as much."  
  
He could tell by her expression that she was disappointed.  
  
"Oh, well you guys do have busy lives."  
  
  
"Why do you even care?" He asked as if wanting to challenge the girl. But he   
*really* wanted to ask if she was okay, if it was okay for her to be attending school,   
after she had caught such a cold. But he didn't, he couldn't..  
  
  
  
"Because I wanted to spend more time with you guys." She looked up to meet his   
eyes. "And I know we could understand each other if - -"  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't care for people... You're wasting your time." He paused. "You're   
too trusting." He glanced at her. "For instance, that guy," His eyes looked to the letter   
she had written. "How do you know he isn't cheating on you?"  
  
She looked down at the half written letter that was revealed by the mess of her   
papers. "Because I trust him."  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Ne, Mother, today the kids in my class wouldn't let me play softball with them.   
They said I wasn't the kind to be playing softball."  
  
"They are right Ayame."  
  
"But."  
  
"You are a senshi in training, you have no time for those things."  
  
"But mother.."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
Trust.  
To trust someone.   
These were the kind of words that always came out of *her* mouth.  
The kind of words that had come out of Sailormoon's mouth when they had first met.   
That is why he hated Sailormoon.   
  
To trust, the words of someone who has never been hurt.  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Ne, Mother, why did Daddy leave?"  
  
"Ne Mother,"  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Does your tummy hurt?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Please don't cry."  
  
"We don't need a father."  
  
"We don't, really."   
  
"See, I'm a big girl."  
  
"I can protect you."  
  
"So, please don't cry."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
"Trust?"  
  
"Yes, I trust him."  
  
"I trust Reichan, Makochan, Amichan, Minakochan." Her smile grew as she went on.   
"Harukasan, Michirusan, Setsunsan, Hotaruchan. And I trust you also." She looked up at   
the expression his face held. "And Seiya and Taikisan."  
  
"Why?" He asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Because we hold a common goal. To protect our own galaxies, our people."  
  
"How do you know we are not your enemies, that we have been lying to you?"  
  
He tried to find something.  
  
She stood up and placed the papers down on the ground beneath her. And walked   
towards the young man that stood a few feet away from herself. She placed a hand on his   
chest. "Why wouldn't I? Your heart is beating just like everyone else."  
  
Something..  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "How can you trust someone you   
don't even know?"  
  
  
Something to show that she wasn't all that pure. All that caring...  
  
  
"Its not the time you know someone, its how much you look into them." Her eyes   
narrowed, as if accepting his challenge.  
  
"I had heard that the Tsuki no Princess was a caring being." He paused. "But I   
was never told she was so naive."  
  
  
"You act as if you don't know *how* to trust, but you trust Taiki and Seiya." She   
examined the side of his face. "and your princess."  
  
But he could find nothing.  
  
"I do." He took a long look at the buildings that lined the streets of Tokyo.   
"The Princess is everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"The Princess and the Starlights are the only thing I have. I fight for the   
Princess." He let go of her hand in vain. "And once we find her, once we find her, were   
going to go back to our home planet and were going to rebuild our planet. Just me, Seiya,   
Taiki, and the Princess, like it was before. Just us three. They are the only people I   
could ever trust."  
  
"Ever?" She echoed as her eyes followed his to the view of the streets of Tokyo.   
"You have a father and mother."  
  
He looked up into the clouds that hovered in the sky.   
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
"Everyone has a mother." She insisted.  
  
"That woman. Is not a mother."  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Ne mother, I was picked as one of the senshi to protect Kinmoku! Aren't you   
proud of me?"  
  
"Now I'm strong enough to protect you!"  
  
"See I told you. I told you we don't need a father!"  
  
"Aren't you proud?"  
  
"Aren't you, mother?"  
  
"Ne, mother, why are you crying again?"  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
  
"A father?"  
  
"My father walked out on me when I was still a child."  
  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
  
"Mother, why are you sending me away?"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Ayame, you were picked to protect the Princess. As a duty you must now go to the   
palace and live with her majesty's daughter."  
  
"But, I live here...., with you."  
  
"Not anymore. You have become a senshi."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not a trusting person like you. I wasn't born that way."  
  
"Everyone is born with the ability to trust. Its their surroundings that affect   
how we use the characteristic."  
  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
  
"But mother, I want to stay."  
  
"Take care, Ayame."  
  
"But, mother.."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
"You don't know us."  
  
"But I can see, inside your heart. Your gentle heart. A heart that was hurt. A   
heart that wants to be loved."  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"But"  
  
"But, all I wanted was"  
  
"Was to make you happy"  
  
"To make you proud."  
  
"So you would love me."  
  
"So you would stay with me."  
  
"So you wouldn't leave me like father."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
"I hate her."  
  
His fist tightened.  
  
"..so much."  
  
  
"No you don't."  
  
  
"What do you know!? How do you know if I like her, or hate her, or anything!   
Don't act like you know everything!"  
  
"But you don't."  
  
His knuckles turned to an almost opaque color as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"She left me just like my father."  
  
"Yaten, there is no parent in this world that doesn't love their child, and there   
isn't any child that doesn't love their mother in this world."  
  
"but I hate her."  
  
"She gave birth to you."  
  
"She never cared."  
  
"She fed you."  
  
"but she let me go."  
  
"She held you when you cried."  
  
"she let me go *even* when I cried."  
  
"She loved you."  
  
  
  
  
"but she abandoned me."  
  
"but she loves you."  
  
"But I hate her."  
  
  
  
He looked away from her. He looked at the blue sky. Anywhere where he didn't have   
to look into those blue eyes.   
  
  
"I do." He insisted.  
  
"You love her."  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"I - "  
  
"I love her."  
  
Surprised by his own words. He lifted his fingers to his lips to see if he had   
really uttered the words he had just heard. For a second, he tried to believe, believe   
that it was someone else that had said those three words. That it wasn't him, but even he   
couldn't lie to himself.   
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"You! What is your name?"  
  
"A..Ayame."  
  
"Starting today, your name is Healer."  
  
"And you, Fighter."  
  
"And you..Maker."  
  
"Those are your new names. You three have been chosen. You will forget your past   
few years of life, from now on, this kingdom, this palace is your home, and you live for   
my daughter, the Princess."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
"You know Yaten, Id rather be someone who is deceived then to become someone that   
deceives others."  
  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Healer?"  
  
"Healer, why are you so sad?"  
  
"Does your stomach hurt?"  
  
"Come and play with us. With Fighter and Maker and me, in the olive gardens. Just   
me, you, Fighter, and Maker."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"Healer."  
  
"Look Fighter! She smiled."  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
  
"Ne Yaten do you think you could trust me someday?" Usagi asked as she walked   
back to the spot she had been writing her letter.  
  
"Probably, not."  
  
  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"You're too weak!"  
  
The warrior slammed the young girl against the wall.  
  
"We have been training for months, and this! Have you forgotten you are a senshi?   
To protect Kinmoku? Get up!"  
  
"I am trying.."  
  
"Your blows are too weak. You let the enemy read you. You show too much! You   
mustn't show any feeling. You mustn't show any weakness. You mustn't trust!"  
  
  
  
And so she repeated those words over and over in her head.  
  
  
'I mustn't show any weakness. I mustn't trust.'  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed at that statement.   
  
"Why are you laughing?" Yaten asked in a defensive fret.  
  
  
  
'I mustn't show any weakness. I mustn't trust.'  
  
  
  
"You remind me of Haruka."  
  
Yaten's features exploded.   
  
  
  
'I mustn't show any weakness. I mustn't trust.'  
  
  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"You two should hang out sometime."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
  
'I mustn't show any weakness. I mustn't trust.'  
  
  
  
They both looked at each other and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
'I mustn't show any weakness. I mustn't....'  
  
  
  
He turned his head slightly to look at her. He felt himself loosing himself at the   
sight of her.   
  
  
  
And he parted his lips.  
  
Opened them just slightly.  
  
  
  
"I - -"  
  
"I need to go."  
  
  
  
"Hey.."  
  
Yaten looked back at her.  
  
"Were having a school festival tomorrow. Our class is opening up a café. Everyone   
would be really happy if you guys could show up."  
  
  
"Were busy." He smoothed his hair with his hand in a snobbish way. He looked   
around and he heard the chime ring. "But if we have time..maybe."  
  
  
  
********** ***********  
  
  
"So you're saying that little girl is the key?" There was a hint of hope in his   
voice.  
  
  
He looked down at his hands. 'Princess... You're so near.' He looked down at his   
hands that lay entwined. He straightened his shoulders and took in a breath. "There is a   
school festival tomorrow. It seems Sailormoon will be attending."   
  
  
Taiki understood exactly what his partner was implying. "And so that girl will be   
there also." Taiki smiled. "But don't tell Seiya of this. He will want to see that girl.   
We want to keep him as far from her as possible." He looked up expecting a happy   
expression from the young idol's face, but was disappointed.  
  
********* ********************  
  
  
"Makochan!"  
  
"What are u guys doing!?"   
  
"What are *you* doing here Seiya?" Taiki eyed the girl suspiciously. "I hope you   
didn't come to see her."  
  
  
  
'He shouldn't have been surprised.   
Surprised that Seiya was here.   
At her side.   
He shouldn't have been.   
Of course they would have talked.   
Of course she would have invited him.   
  
Of course she would of picked him instead of me.'   
  
  
  
"Is it wrong?" Seiya asked the question as if he was searching for a slight   
understanding if there was any left in his friends.  
  
"What has gotten into you!?"  
  
  
  
"Its because of her!"   
  
  
He took a step closer.  
The words flew out of his mouth as if a defense.  
Like the trembling hands he held up  
At the general,  
The one who trained them as senshi,  
And another step.  
But it was different now,  
He was strong.  
Not weak,  
Not that weak child  
Who cried at night  
So his mother wouldn't hear him.  
And another.  
His emerald eyes fixing on the girl.  
  
  
'That girl had gotten to Seiya.'  
  
  
  
"She's irrelevant."  
  
  
  
'Stop protecting her.. stop it.'  
  
  
  
  
"Stop manipulating Seiya!"  
  
  
  
'....That girl had gotten to me too, Seiya.   
We both fell in love with the Princess and now...  
We both fell in love with this girl.  
  
And both times, you won.'  
  
  
  
****** ***************  
  
to be continued.  
  
Well, what did you think? Email your thoughts to me! ^_^ Criticism, suggestions,   
flames, discussion is always appreciated! I always write back ^^   
email: xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
www.geocities.com/starlight_no_nagareboshi  
  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Usagi and Seiya Together Again  
Kinmokusei  
  
  
  
  



	3. Yaten No Omoi - Chapter 3 - I didnt want...

Yaten no Omoi  
Chapter 3  
Sayonara o shitakunakatta  
-I didn't want to say goodbye-  
  
  
The final chapter people! Enjoy! Okay well parts of the anime are included, and   
well its my story so well I wrote it my way, changing a few things, remembering that this   
is a fanfic based on Yaten and *her* or *that girl* is usually referring to Usagi.   
And it's mostly in the viewpoint of Yaten. ^_^ Oh, and thank you once again for the   
compliments. ^_~ I've tried not just to show Yaten's love, but also include Seiya's love   
for Usagi. ^^  
  
email: xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
  
  
Sayonara o shitakunakatta - I didn't want to say goodbye  
  
Baka -stupid  
  
Yaten no omoi - Yaten's feelings  
  
  
"" = speaking out loud  
'' = thinking (non verbal)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sailormoon. All characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi,   
Nakayoshi, and others. ^^;; Just writing a fic because I love her story. Please don't sue   
me. ^_^ Its called artistic expression dammit! ^^  
  
  
  
******* ***************  
  
"Galaxia wants to obtain all the star seeds and put the galaxy into a state of   
chaos. We still have hope,.. as long as we have the light of hope that the legendary   
Senshi left..."  
  
  
Healer watched as The Princess asked Sailormoon for help. Her princess, their   
princess, asking for help... Asking for help from *her*..   
  
  
  
"To find the light of hope..."   
  
  
She saw the expression soften on the girl's face. "Of course, I would want to   
help - -"  
  
  
  
  
And then he realized the consequences...And he didn't want to go through the pain,   
and loose anyone, not again.  
  
  
  
*"We don't need it!"*  
  
  
  
"Healer!?"  
  
  
'Just Me, Fighter, Maker and the Princess. We don't need anything else..nothing, nothing   
else...'  
  
  
  
"If you are alive and well, it doesn't matter! The only reason we came to earth   
was to find you! Now that we have, we have no reason to stay here! If *you* are with us,   
recovering our planet is an easy task!"  
  
"Let us go back to our planet."  
  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Kakkyu shook her head.  
  
"I don't care! I don't care if this planet is destroyed!"  
  
"Healer!"  
  
"I don't!" She tried in vain to make their princess understand. "There is no   
reason for,.. no reason to stay on this planet!"  
  
  
'Just Me, Fighter, Maker and the Princess... We don't need anything else..nothing,   
nothing else...'  
  
  
  
She looked up.  
  
Her emerald eyes met a pair of blue.   
  
'We don't need anything else..nothing, nothing else...'  
  
Her eyes.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Those beautiful eyes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******* ************  
  
  
  
"Yaten, I know you don't like Odango..but,"  
  
'....'  
  
  
"I just wish you could understand."  
  
  
'....'  
  
  
"She's not what you think. She's so caring.. She's not a threat. She just isn't   
what you think..and I know you might think I am being so selfish, with ...the Princess   
and all, and the mission, but I just cant help it, I cant help but love her."  
  
  
'...I know..'  
  
  
"I know you cant now, but I hope one day you will understand her and accept her  
for who she is. Because she is so special to me..even if she, doesn't feel the same way."  
  
  
'I know Seiya, that's why *I* love her.'  
  
  
  
*********** ************  
  
"Healer."  
  
He felt a chill, being called by his senshi name.   
  
"Yes.. Princess?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I've talked with Seiya and Taiki and... I've heard of all the worrying I caused."   
Her eyes shined an almost crimson color as she went on. "And I'm sorry...I heard that   
you were especially worried for me. And I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"No, Princess, thank you. *For making me smile*."  
  
  
And although the princess's smile was so bright that he himself thought it could   
have lightened the world. As if this one smile would save the world, would defeat Galaxia.   
He knew that in reality, it wasn't so easy. And he knew that her heart would always belong   
to Seiya, even if he didn't return it. And he knew that Seiya was in love with that girl.   
And he, also had found another girl. Another person, that made him smile. And now it was   
too late. To lie to himself. He knew. He knew that he loved her.   
The only thing he regretted was falling for the same girl.  
  
****** ********  
  
He had awoken to the breeze that pressed against him. He looked around him,   
remembering how he had gotten there. He had wanted to be alone. Without the princess,   
with out Seiya, without Taiki, without the fans, without *that girl*, to think...  
  
And he heard a soft sigh.  
  
  
  
"Mamochan, why don't you answer me..? I'm so lonely.."  
  
  
And he looked up too see her golden hair blowing softly in the wind. And he   
wanted to call her name...  
  
  
And then the enemy appeared.  
  
  
"You said you were all right. Now you're crying you're lonely! Aren't you   
strange?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"At last, were alone!"  
  
***** **************  
  
  
  
'This is my last moment as Seiya Kou.'   
  
He walked over to her desk. And you could hear the soft sigh that escaped his   
lips as he saw the picture she had carved of herself and her boyfriend at the edge of   
her desk. And he was again reminded, of the distance between him and her heart.  
  
"Although it was short, it was fun.."  
  
  
  
  
"Seiya! Did you see Usagi!?  
  
  
*********** **************  
  
"Did you find her!?"  
  
"No, not in the building!"  
  
"What's left!?"  
  
"The top of the building and gym!"  
  
  
******** *********  
  
"Give up your star seed Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
  
  
He grabbed for his henshin pen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"!!"  
  
  
But paused.  
  
And he followed her eyes to the single rose.  
  
  
  
"Tuxedo ...kamensama...?"  
  
  
  
"If you try to lay a hand on her, I wont forgive you! Fighter star power stage on!"  
  
  
  
  
"Seiya.."  
  
  
  
  
"Star serious laser!"  
  
  
  
And he watched.  
  
  
  
  
"Now Sailormoon! The enemy! What are you doing!? Quickly!"  
  
"Si..Silvermoon crystal power kiss!"  
  
  
  
And he let his henshin pen fall to the ground.  
  
And the enemy escaped.  
  
He watched as she fell to her knees  
  
And he felt himself almost fading away as if only a shadow.  
  
  
  
  
And left at the scene were the two, the rose, the shadow, and the tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I think about it, I'm not good at enduring things.." Seiya's eyes couldn't   
help but notice her trembling hands. "For example, even if I decide to work on my homework,  
I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepy.."  
  
"Odango.."  
  
"And then I fall asleep." Even the cheery voice she had been keeping up couldn't   
hide her tears. "But still, I thought I could take it. But when I saw that rose..I   
remembered him.."   
  
And more tears.  
  
"I thought I was okay...Even though I couldn't hear his voice except on his   
answering machine. And even though I haven't received any replies to my letters. I told   
myself it as okay..I thought that..I could survive by myself. But I just can't go on   
like this!"  
  
"Odango.."  
  
"I want to see you, I want to see you Mamochan!"  
  
  
  
  
"Am I not good enough?"  
  
  
And the shadow disappeared.  
  
******** *******************  
  
"Usagi! What are you talking about! Aren't you communicating with him?"  
  
Usagi shook her head.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't got any replies."   
  
"Since when?"   
  
"Since the beginning."   
  
"Why didn't you say anything!"  
  
********** ***************   
  
"I'm serious about yesterday. After this concert, I wanted to sweep you away. I   
like you that much. I just..wanted to let you know this much. Now I can go all out for   
the final concert." He turned to leave but paused, "I hope you can meet your boy friend   
soon."   
  
"Seiya,.. I'm sorry."   
  
"You don't have to apologize.... I just wish I could have met you, much sooner."   
  
  
And for a moment he felt as close as ever to her.  
  
When his lips brushed against her cheek.  
  
But was once again reminded that she wasn't his, when the kiss ended.  
  
  
******** ****************  
  
And he passed by her as if she was nothing. Because that was what she was,   
nothing... And he could tell by Seiya's expression that he had been rejected. Even though   
he and everyone else had known it would of happened, he still felt a mixture of pain and   
sympathy for him. Although smiling, he was crying inside. From the years they were   
together, he could tell, when he was trying to cover his sadness. But something else   
overpowered this sympathy. The reality, of what would have happened if *he* had done   
the same.   
  
  
'This was the final concert, and if we don't find the light of hope, then....'  
  
  
  
********* *************  
  
"With your power, you can't defeat Galaxia! Escape! Hurry!"  
  
"Princess!"   
  
The Princess although powerful could not compare to Galaxia's power.   
  
Eventually, she couldn't hold out, and lost.   
  
And then her star seed appeared.  
  
  
  
  
"Fighter,.. Maker, Healer, you now have to combine your powers..."  
  
"Princess.."  
  
  
"Such a warm feeling.."   
  
"Princess!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Then the princess died.  
  
And the Starlights cried.  
  
As if the world had ended.   
  
*************** **************  
  
  
"The glitter of the four planets," Pluto stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Is fading." Uranus finished the dreadful sentence.   
  
  
The bodies of the four senshi collapsed to the ground as Galxia took in their   
starseeds.   
  
"Why!? ....For us?"  
  
  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
  
  
  
"To protect the ones that are important." Mercury explained.  
  
"Important to you..?"   
  
  
  
  
  
And you could see the tears falling from each fading senshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon and the Star Lights are very important to us."  
  
  
  
  
'Don't speak as if you are going to die..'  
  
  
  
  
"Even if you're going to die?" Fighter asked desperately.  
  
"Please, in our place, protect Usagi.. and this world."   
  
  
  
Sailor moon reached for Mars, and held her. Her body, fading away.   
  
"Wait.. Don't leave me alone..."  
  
"Don't be such a ...cry baby."  
  
"You promised that we would be together until the end..."  
  
"Baka,... you have Mamoru."  
  
  
Then Mars faded away.   
  
And Mercury,  
  
And Venus,  
  
And Jupiter.  
  
  
  
"Iya!"  
  
  
  
  
And she stood up.  
  
  
  
"Give them back!"   
  
  
"Give them back! Mars..Jupiter...Venus..Mercury..!"  
  
But she was blasted..  
  
Then Galaxia pointed to the collection of star seeds that she had collected   
throughout her life. And although the sight was beautiful, he felt sickened when he   
thought of the ways she obtained them.   
  
And that was when Usagi saw a golden one, the most shining of them all and then   
she felt a presence of Mamoru.   
  
  
  
  
  
*"Baka,... you have Mamoru..."*  
  
  
  
  
"This is the star seed for this planet." Galaxia said noticing her surprise.   
  
  
"If that's Mamochan's star seed, then Mamochan is.."  
  
  
  
And he felt jealous..of the tears she shed for him..  
  
******** *************  
  
  
  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"This is our way of fighting." Uranus explained with the simple words.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me..? I thought you became the enemy. I couldn't believe in   
you till the end."  
  
  
  
And the girl started crying.   
  
  
  
  
And he wanted to hold her..  
  
  
  
He listened as Uranus told Fighter to protect Sailor Moon.   
  
  
  
  
He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
And their bodies started to fade.   
  
"Haruka.."   
  
"What..?"   
  
"I want to touch you."   
  
  
  
  
But even he didn't even believe that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two reached out to touch each other. But they were too far apart and couldn't   
touch. They struggled ...and they eventually touched each others hands.   
  
  
"I can see the light, Haruka."  
  
"It's warm, Michiru."  
  
Then Neptune and Uranus faded away.   
  
  
And he felt that at last he understood the two.  
  
********** ************  
  
And they stood, as if ready to use their last hope.  
  
"For the planets that were destroyed by you!"  
  
"For the princess that protected us."  
  
"And for the friends that put their hope in us."   
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"   
"Sailor Star Maker!"   
"Sailor Star Healer!"   
  
"We've come onto the stage of battle!"   
  
"What can you do? You are only betrayers that gave up on your planet and ran off!"   
  
They attacked Galaxia.   
  
"Star serious laser!"   
"Star gentle uterus!"   
"Star sensitive inferno!"   
  
  
And he thought there was hope.  
  
********** *************  
  
"The star seed of the princess of the moon, how beautiful..."  
  
And her features tightened.  
  
"Do you think you can defeat me with such a weak star seed! Stupid!"  
  
Galaxia obtained the shining seed, and then, Sailormoon collapsed to the ground.   
  
  
  
Her uniform disappeared..  
  
  
  
And she was just a girl.  
  
  
And he wanted to cry.  
  
  
And he thought they would die.  
  
********* **********  
  
  
  
  
  
But, He felt that they would win when *she* had smiled.  
  
And he knew that everything was all right when he saw her reach a hand out to   
Galaxia.  
  
And everything was all right ...by her love. And peace fell upon earth, Kinmoku, and the   
Universe once again.  
  
  
  
*********** ************  
  
The princess appeared behind the Star Lights.   
  
"Princess!"  
  
"It's a miracle."   
  
"I'm so happy."  
  
"Welcome back."   
  
*********** *******************  
  
  
"Healer," The Princess called her name as she made herself noticed.  
  
"Kakkyu Princess.."  
  
"Healer, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nandemoarimasen... Nothing, princess, you are alive, everyone is saved, there is   
nothing, nothing at all that is ..Wrong.."  
  
She walked closer to him, sitting herself down next to him.  
  
"Were you thinking about that girl?"  
  
".."  
  
"I knew one day, that you guys would eventually fall in love. And I thought I   
could handle it, but it is sad.... But, it can't behelped." She looked longingly at her   
senshi, almost as a mother who has seen her children mature. "We all fall in love. Even a   
Princess..."  
  
"Princess.."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't even true love...a love a senshi has for her princess...it may   
just have stopped at that. You guys were *taught* to love me.."  
  
"Princess, that's not true.. I did, I truly did..and Seiya too..."  
  
"But his heart has found another.."  
  
"Princess, please don't cry."  
  
"Do you think it's selfish of me?"  
  
"No, Princess. Not at all."  
  
"If you want to stay,... you may."  
  
"Princess..I would never leave your side."  
  
  
  
  
  
******* *************  
  
  
Usagi pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she examined his face,   
trying to read his expression.  
  
"Of all the places, I think this is the most place, I'm going to have in my   
memory."  
  
  
But she failed.  
  
  
"I hope you wont ever forget us, Yatenkun, because you guys will forever stay in   
my heart."  
  
He smiled. And he knew he couldn't of said these words if they hadn't been alone.   
  
And he silently thanked his princess for urging him to talk to her before the day they   
would leave.  
  
And the words came out as if they were so natural.  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
And he watched her look up at him in amazement.   
  
  
  
And he bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"....or, so I thought."  
  
  
And he took in a breath.  
  
  
And silently, he apologized to his princess.  
  
  
  
  
"When I first met you, I thought you were foolish... When I first held you in my   
arms that day you fainted, I thought you were ..shining. And I thought I loved you. When   
we fought together against Galaxia, I thought you were brave. And when I talked with   
you that day at this very place, I thought you were naïve. And when I saw you around   
school, I thought you were.. stupid. But when I saw you today.. I now know that I don't   
and never did.... love you. That I was mistaking our princess for you. Now that she is   
back in my life, I know.." He tried his best not to let his emotions be seen. "You're so   
shining, but you aren't ..her. And that's reality. But Seiya is different. He loves you,   
for who you are. And so I know that you love your boyfriend.And that you will never love   
Seiya." And now she could read just a bit, a bit of his expression, so solemn. "But I just   
hope, that you will never forget ... *him*."  
  
"Yatenkun..I.."  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
He cut her off, because, he didn't want to hear her words, because he sensed he   
knew what they were.  
  
"You love your princess very much."  
  
"Yes, *we* do." He said hoping she would not notice the trembling of his hands.  
  
  
And he wanted just once,  
To touch her  
Just her pale skin  
He reached a hand  
To her face  
Trying not to tremble  
And just slightly  
Did the two brush  
And he felt an urge  
To kiss her  
And he cupped her chin in his hands  
And drew closer to her  
Hoping to just brush his lips on her cheek  
On her cheek..  
  
But then he stopped  
  
He felt he shouldn't  
  
He felt as if her cheek was..taken.  
  
And slowly and reluctantly he let her go   
And he said he would see her tomorrow  
When they leave  
  
  
  
  
And *she* stood there until the sun set, looking into the sky.  
  
  
*********** *********  
  
  
And then it was time...  
  
  
  
He felt wistful when they asked if they really had to leave.  
  
And he regained his sense of duty when the princess explained they needed to rebuild their   
planet.  
  
And he looked on as Seiya told Mamorusan to protect Usagi.  
  
And he watched as Seiya said how he would never forget 'his odango'  
  
And he laughed at how Usagi said they would forever be the best of friends.  
  
And he smiled as he said goodbye to Lunar.  
  
And he felt a bit sad when his eyes met hers.   
  
As if wanting to say something.  
  
And he closed his eyes as he said bye for the last time.  
  
And they disappeared.  
  
Into the sky.  
  
  
  
And faintly he heard a voice saying that they were no longer shooting stars but   
great stars that shine in the night sky.  
  
****** *********  
  
  
And now it was too late.  
And they had said their goodbyes.  
And he had lied.  
And then he cried.   
Not for his mother,  
Not for his princess,  
But for a girl,  
A girl named   
Tsukino Usagi.  
  
  
It was his duty to his princess.   
To his planet.   
To his friend.   
To her.   
  
  
Because it was a love, that could never be.  
  
  
And this was Yaten no Omoi....  
  
  
****** **********  
  
Sad..Huh?? Jeez...I like the ending. What do you think? Don't forget to email me   
and tell me what you thoughts =)I felt as if a happy ending wouldn't fit a love between   
Yaten and Usagi (Boo hoo poor Yaten..) so...well you know..BUT...(Dun Dun Dun) ^^;; Is   
this really the ending..? ..Maybe..if I'm up to it, there *might* be a sequel in the   
future...with a completely different ending..or maybe just more tears for Yaten..heHe...  
I really don't know..But for now, hmph...how sad. Oh and for the famous line "Am I not   
good enough?" I was reall-y thinking about if I should change it to "Can't it be me?".   
Which I think is more accurate, but well...I changed my mind..  
  
Oh and yah, again and again I think this..but poor Seiya too..and I just realized   
something..no bad guys..usually there is a scapegoat, but not in this fic..weird.   
(mamoru - usually scapegoat in seiya usagi fics) But I guess that's a good thing. ^^   
If you want to read something funny try my fanfic, "Usagi and Seiya Together Again."   
(Mamoru is a reall-y big scapegoat in that one ^^)  
It started out as a Usagi and Seiya fic but, later Minako and Yaten are kinda stealing   
not spotlight...okie dokie. Bye for now. ^_______^  
  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Usagi and Seiya Together Again  
Kinmokusei  
  
www.geocities.com/starlight_no_nagareboshi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
